Choosing Fate
by LunaSilverSkye1614
Summary: Imagine you're a simple normal teen for a second and next you're the decepticon's top destructive experiment on the run, this what happened to Silver Skye Celeslark aka Test SSC1618 or Silver Lightning.
1. Introduction

**Full Summary:**

Imagine you're a simple normal teen for a second and next you're the Decepticon's top destructive experiment on the run, this what happened to Silver Skye Celeslark aka Test SSC1618 or Silver Lightning. Is a teen who wished for the impossible and one's outlook of life is plainly considered weird but unique, brightly ordinary from the outside as everyone knew but in the inside memories and lost pasts wandered from the inside confined. Who truly is Silver behind that cheery outlook or that bright blue visor or pair of shades that hid her eyes out from anyone's sight that no one can seem to open up? Until now…

(Transformers Fan Fiction) Crossing of transformers Prime, Animated and Movieverse, expect twists although out the plot line and plot bunnies raided it so expect few possible unstable parts. Hehe, Basically it's movieverse mostly but I'd be adding pieces from the other continuities cause I thought it may be nice to experiment with it :)

Follows few events in Movieverse, Animated, and Prime, a few characters were changed to suit the liking of the story line, few characters were also added on/removed/changed/replaced, doesn't actually follow the events in the series but few altered/remained untouched/changed/modified.

Expect random twists and places from Animated/Movieverse/Prime to appear.

SPOILERS: LOL I decided to add this few info :P read at your risk

\- There ain't no slash apparently (Sorry not a fan of yaoi)

\- It's a possibly a Jazz/OC/Prowl, since there ain't enough of those out there

\- Cast from other continuities will appear including the missing ones you've been missing

Eh enough of the spoilers, i'd let you find out the rest :)


	2. Chapter 1: Fate has its Twists and Turns

**Chapter 1: Fate has its Twists and Turns**

* * *

 **SIX Years Ago…**

"Would you do anything to be normal or to be special? Do you want to live another life?"

These words echoed in her mind from her deep past, the question was easy but the price is to be declared on her one answer 'Yes'. The outcomes were crazy like no other, this question echoed in the back of her mind those times when she was still 'normal' as she presumed. But now she didn't regret her little wish because she knew it was worth it.

A teen with straight long pale blonde hair sat on the corner of a dimly lit room; she had her knees curled to her chest and her slight bangs covering her right eye. Her visible left eye had the widest range of aqua blue in different shades that by looking at it you'd feel like looking nothing like a perfect perfection but it wasn't always blue as it was today, they were cold onyx black that always had an unreadable expression and made her look calculating at the same time. Having a pocket mirror at hand she observed her changes, missing her old look she sighed

It was one of the changes which she hated or almost all of them, some of the changes had certain perks for her but there are still some she didn't like at all an example was her current look. She missed her pitch black hair with neon blue highlights, her black calculating onyx eyes and just right skin, which were unknowingly altered to pale yellowish platinum blonde locks, mesmerizing blue eyes and pale or very peachy white skin. Looking at herself she'd thought of one thing, _Dammit! I look like one of those eye candy magazine girls or popular feeling innocent and cute teens that get chased by drooling boys! Frag, I hate this._

Grumbling she remembered how 'they' wanted her, ah yes terrible memories it was. Nothing she wanted in the first place of how she'd be free from those old chains that held her but instead they replaced with newer and more painful chains that had scarred her for her life

* * *

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

A girl with raven black hair and neon blue highlights along with the usual side bangs and brightly lit onyx eyes stared at the beautiful night sky above her, stars of different stories twinkled, comets passed by with a rush, a meteor shower had filled the midnight black sky and the moon's light shone on her face. It was one of those nights she would escape reality, forget all her problems in reality and relax living in a daydream, meanwhile back in reality she's a simply average teen named as Paige Slytheryne but she doesn't prefer her real name.

Ah she hates her given designation with passion, instead she goes by Silver.

Like any teen she goes to school, have friends, get stressed and you'll probably know the rest and nope she's the typical outcast of the society like always it had been, Silver continued to stare at the night sky like there was no tomorrow. The stars were beautifully lighting the dark night sky as thoughts simply passed by, she sat up hugging her knees continuing to watch. This night wasn't any normal night yet due to the very meteor shower she had been watching a few minutes ago, out stretching a hand pretending to cup the stars on her hand as she bit her lower lip.

That's when the meteor shower began to fade, she sighed simply as the beautiful meteor shower ended. Silver stood up and dusted herself; bored out of her life she decided to wander deeper into the forest carelessly. That's when she decided to check her phone on what time it is instead of opening like it casually would, the phone wouldn't respond a second. Annoyed and enraged by it she gritted her teeth "Oh, Stupid phone!" She exclaimed and threw her old phone as far as she can, she didn't care a single bit if it didn't work besides it was already old and mostly labeled vintage

Cold night air swept by which made her shiver in cold, since she only wore shorts and a t shirt it was truly cold. _Burr! Darn nighttime wind, I've wish I didn't slacked on changing my school clothes before going out in my place..._ Silver sneezed and rubbed her hands together trying to keep herself warm

Silver fished her mp3 player and earphones from her denim short's pocket and started to listen to music, she walked undisturbed until the ground shook a little throwing her off balance and making her fall into a small ledge "Oww, ugh how can this day be more worse" She muttered under her breath and dusted herself getting rid of strays of leaves, twigs and little dirt. Silver continued to wander more

 _Certainly worse than my life with my phone not working and gone well who cares? Then I fell on a ledge, lost in a forest, the night's cold and chilly how worse can things go?_ She thought in her head

One thing Silver knew she was totally lost and very- swoosh! Silver tensed up as she heard a swoosh somewhere; Silver looked around to see falling tree leaves and shaky tree branches that seemed like they were hopped on or something. Her knees were shaking at what she saw, that's when she heard a clank of metal from behind her

Silver turned around to see nothing but plain trees which made her relax a teeny bit "Maybe I'm just thinking of these odd things…" Silver sighed and began to walk more, suddenly the next thing she knew something hit her so fast in a blur. Silver's vision turned fuzzy and she felt my head pounding like crazy, the next thing Silver knew she was hit by something and blacked out

 ** _~End of Flashback ~_**

* * *

She shivered on the thoughts of how things had happened so quickly too quick for her own thinking as she knew it seemed quite crazy for a moment or two, sighing she stretched her arms and curled to a ball in a corner. Few minutes of Silver's time she spend zooming in and out in her thoughts undisturbed until the room's huge metal door opened to reveal a smirking Starscream along with two vehicons behind him

"Well how is the treatment SSC1618?" He asked smirking making Silver roll her optics, it was typical like always she knew Starscream was here to gloat or take her back to the lab "Not in the mood to talk huh?" He asked lifting her chin with one of his metal claw like servos, Silver glared at him in response "I'd rather not talk to a screamer, like ya fragging frag of a fragger" Silver spat harshly making the seeker growl

"Ah, now where did learn to talk like that to your commander?" "Thank a very great somebot out there…" She smirked at the enraged seeker in front of her

 _That somebot would be the best sane mech possibly aboard this ship_ Silver grinned slightly at the thought "I'd rather not but I hope you'll like this next treatment, ah Scalpel has given very vivid ideas" The seeker turned around still thinking, the next second Silver was thrown to a corner only to know the seeker had scarred her on her left cheek. Starscream smirked at his work; a teeny amount of Silver's blood was on the seeker's claw like servos dripping slightly

"Enough of games SCC1618, time for your improvement to take place" In cue the two vehicons grabbed Silver by her arms and cuffed her with stasis cuffs, they began to drag her forcefully

Silver felt terror rush into her system as they dragged her towards their lab, she felt weak and so little. She couldn't do anything about it, _They wanted me as their experiment even if I tried to get away I simply would fail that's because they wanted desperately me for a very imbecilic reason_ Silver would often thought

 _All I wanted was to be a normal teenager you know attending parties, going giddy on stuff, continue studying at a high school and stuff but all which I thought my everyday life was normal or maybe? I was simply wrong, everything I believed in was all wrong when they took me… What can a normal 14 year old can do to them? Nothing; I was nothing but their experiment and weapon, they told me that this was my fate was nothing but to be their servant and weapon of choice_ Silver continued to rant in her head as she was being dragged

 _I used to have a life, a free life away from being the frag I'm currently right now. I lived my 'normal' human teen life like any teen would like go to school, make friends, do homework and stuff but in a blink of the eye it was over, there was nothing else but me being this oh so current lab specimen that huge friggin' robots would like to experiment and maybe even dissect!_ She began to cuss

 _I hated each and single one of them except for two special mechs that didn't treat me like that, they've took measures to make sure I was well and good but that wasn't the reason I was brought here. The mice would play whenever the cat wasn't there, likewise everyone said but in my case things were simply a nightmare dressed as a fantasy day dream_ Silver felt anger and fear fill her as she stopped ranting to see they were nearing the lab

Silver felt the horrible memories coming back in little pieces which piece out a nightmare filled of the worst of anyone could fear of, the laboratory's automatic doors opened to be welcomed by computer screens, chemicals of any weird sort, multiple DNA samples, energon cubes, data pads and laboratory items had filled the room; in the center of the room lay a glass case which is attached to a lot more different computers and a few datapads

Of course they ever most present of the room, Scalpel. The creepy mini spider like thing-a-ma-jig as Silver would place had a devious look in his uh face? Also no doubt there was Knock Out or the rather the red vain idiot who treated his finish like a single scratch he'd go berserk already, figures as Silver would think

Shivers ran down her spine as they began to shove her to a glass capsule but she refused unwillingly to be placed back to the horrible coffin as she considered it and began to thrash violently which made their grip to be almost bone crushing, she screamed on the top of her lungs as pain filled her

She gritted her teeth as they tossed her in the capsule and locked her in; Instead of being strapped on the table like she always experienced which was both creepy and extremely painful, being in a sealed shut capsule was worse and she knew why the seeker had a teeny glint on his eyes back at her room and it would be torture of course

Aqua greenish water began to fill the capsule which made Silver panic and tremble. The liquid now reached her neck and she was struggling to keep her head away from it but the liquid kept pouring more and more until the capsule was in was full of it, Silver held her last breath as the temperature of the liquid began to drop

 _So this is how my lights go off? After being battered, experimented, cared, tortured and other things by the decepticons and other beings? End up in a glass capsule and die or I don't know? I already had thought about worse things than this but I don't know if this is how my lights really go off_ Silver thought through her head, pain striking her making her jolt

Silver knew one thing at the situation; it was now over or so she thought… She didn't have much time to hang on to her breath, temperatures were now dropping and the intensity of pain heightened. Silver felt cold like crazy, her eyes stung, every single muscle she had ached and her lungs were screaming for air like crazy; Silver blinked one last time to see nothingness…


	3. Chapter 2: Hiding

**Chapter 2: Hiding**

 _ **NINE and ½ years Later…**_

A custom black and gold Ferrari Scuderia drove on a highway in moderate speed towards Jasper,Nevada which was only a mile away. The passenger inside couldn't be seen on the outside because of the pitch black tinted mirrors the Ferrari had but from the inside, there was a teen with pale blonde hair, she wore a pair of brilliant blue shades masking her eyes, denim overall shorts, neck high black tee and a charm bracelet hanging on her wrist containing four odd charms. She sat on the driver's seat with her arms folded as the car continued to drive, for few 'normal' people it seemed absurd but nope this wasn't any normal car or teenager at all

"You're still bored?"

"Not much, but I could use a short recharge" she yawned slightly

"Save that for later, we're already near destination" She nodded in response looking through the car window

"Hey Prowl, can ya explain again why'd we move to a waste land instead of Vegas or well you know somewhere 'civilized'" The teen made air quotes

"It's called taking pre cautions, Silv" Prowl said

Silver rolled her optics on what Prowl had reminded her, _Great now I'm not in the mood for a short recharge anymore. Thanks for reminding me Prowler_ Silver grumbled

"That seemed a great thing to say after what happened to Blurr" Silver emphasized, Prowl apparently wasn't amused of it and decided to remain silent

The Scuderia continued to drive until it reached the designated destination; it was a modern styled house in one of the parts of Jasper's little residence. The house was a two storied, it had decent white picket fences, and the front lawn was decent even through small. The house next to it had an almost similar style but slightly smaller, the Scuderia parked in the garage and finally settled. Silver got off and patted Prowl's hood and smirked

"Get 'cha rest Prowler" Prowl would have rolled his optics if he weren't in his alt mode but he appreciated how Silver cared "Tch" Prowl said, Silver rolled her optics and began to close the garage from the outside

"Hey!" She heard a guy say making her look behind her, it was a "You're the new neighbor if I presume right?" The guy asked "Yeah, that's me" Silver smiled "Well name's Sam Whithicky, Nice car by the way" he motioned to the Ferrari "He gets that a lot, my name's Silver. Silver Celespark" Silver half chuckled while Sam raised an eyebrow "So you're the only one moving here? Or you've got 'rents or folks?" Sam asked getting a tad bit curious

"It's just me" Silver fully closed the garage "Sam!" Silver heard someone call from a distance, she looked on her right to see a girl with pink and black hair along with the unusual hairstyle on the right side of the street "Oh Silver, I've gotta go see ya around" Sam said with a final smile and left off, Silver shrugged _That seemed good, eh I'm glad I don't have priss paparazzis in my neighborhood like crazy_ Silver thought in her head remembering her previous comfy home, she sighed fishing a notepad and pen from her pocket going in the house

* * *

A pale silver cat stalked the streets with its elusive blue silver like optics, a small pendant hung on its neck carrying a weird insignia that was pale blue on the half and the other half was pitch black. Its sleek fur fluffed when it saw someone who looked like her master but after scanning the individual it wasn't her master, she sighed disappointed

No, it wasn't like any ordinary cat on the streets. It was a cyber lynx; currently it was disguising itself as a normal earth cat. A pitch black cat with yellow optics approached her "Any sign of Silver, Skytrim?" the pitch black cat asked in cybertronian, Skytrim shook her head simply disappointed and unable to find her master "No, Ravage. Readings are so faint" Skytrim sighed looking into space

"Should I report to Soundwave?" Ravage asked ready to report to his master "Sure, tell him we found nothing yet but convince him to use code44, once we find my master" Ravage looked at Skytrim like she was crazy, _Use code44? Is that femme crazy?! Code44 apparently means like pitting yourself, dang it!_ Ravage thought in his head. Code44 or more known as 'pitting yourself' by Ravage is a code or plan suggested by Knock Out to Soundwave or in short Ravage's master

The plan seemed simple but actually it isn't, it was for Silver to come back to the decepticons willingly enough to consider Megatron that she was on her side but actually isn't. Simply she'll cling to the decepticons pretend she was on their side alongside with Soundwave and Knock Out to follow and serve instead of going over instead of following one's choice, for Ravage it seemed cowardly but he didn't want to disobey his master's order or choice but for Skytrim she followed everything just to survive more comfortably without question ignoring her thoughts unlike her master who took risks following her ideas. Ravage would actually sometimes even question how did she began to be her sister

"You're crazy Sky!" Ravage exclaimed "I'm not, I'm doing what's best for my master" Skytrim retorted and gave Ravage a glare "We can't suggest that to my master, you're crazy femme. Why don't ya suggest that to my master or to Knock Out personally" Ravage suggested as he lashed his bushy tail, Skytrim rolled her optics and began to walk off scanning individuals. Ravage sighed and continued to follow his sister

"Femmes are complicated…" Ravage muttered under his breath making Skytrim stop on her tracks and look at him in a death stance

"What did you say?" Skytrim demanded making Ravage flinch slightly "Uh nothing.." He said with his ears folded "Nothing huh?" Skytrim resumed in scanning individuals, Ravage sighed in relief

* * *

It was her typical time passer shopping, besides it there were a few other but since of the lack of supplies she needed to go shopping. Silver took her list out seeing she'd noticed she almost bought everything, she was wandering shop by shop in Jasper's Shopping Mall Complex. It was the only best available for the best standards unless she'd go to Las Vegas which her guardian restricted to, plus Silver didn't have any other means of transportation unless she'd commute which she despised

"Uh, is car wax that necessary along with special paint?" Silver muttered looking at the bottom of the list seeing her guardian's note, Silver entered the auto shop seeing car parts, wax and other things for automobiles. She walked to the counter "Hey do you have any of Xeno Special Shine Car Wax and some Premium grade paint?" She asked looking at the nearby wall clock bored

"Yep we do, $1,000 per piece of the wax and $550 for the paint" the guy said, Silver sighed on how expensive it was. _Scrap, Prowl you own me big time. You better pay me after this_ Silver folded her arms "I'd have 2 of the wax and one gold and black of the premium paint" Silver said stressed on how much the price was "Sure, let me get them in a jiffy" The guy in the counter said, after a few minutes the guy returned with the wax and the premium paint

Apparently after shopping Silver decided to crash to the house and deal with things later but unknowingly to her there was a paper rose and paper diamond sitting on her night stand waiting to be opened

* * *

 ** _For this part I'd recommend to play Counting Stars by One Republic, trust me it's good while reading this part and try reading a tad bit slower_**

"There's no need for 16-"

"-The cube or a crazy CNA or what else?"

"No! That's a Slagging alt mode! Damn change the color-"

"I hate that fragger!-"

"Decepticons, run ya-"

"-sorry sis-"

"-No, Streaker, Sides! Please? For -?"

"OH MY PRIMUS! OUCH! Darn that-"

"Cybertron's-"

"-What in the pit's of-"

"War changes people-"

"She's an experiment! Worthless!"

"I deny that!"

"How dare you-"

"-You!"

Fear, anger, sadness and panic. Scenes flashed madly, war, sacrifice, pain, family, love, bonds… Contained through it so much, that no one thought these scenes could be survived by the one that had carried it.

The memories that flashed were ranging from the sweetest to the utter most bitter, shifting like tides in a huge sea of memories …

" _I see this life_

 _Like a swinging vine_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my faces flashing signs_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find_ "

There was a purple mech flew in his alt mode a , alongside him was a teen. He knew he wasn't supposed to teach her yet by his master's order but it felt so right. He wanted to make her happy…

" _I feel something so right_

 _By doing the wrong thing_

 _I feel something so wrong_

 _By doing the right thing_

 _I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_ "

Music began to play, a teen with onyx eyes sang from the corner of a dimly lit room… A sweet smile was on her face beside her was a pitch black and pale silver metal cat like creature both purred as she sang stroking them

" _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_ "

They sneaked back to base, snickering and having fits of laughter. She was happy, but it felt so wrong. The scene changed again reverting back where the teen was singing

" _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_ "

She smiled more remembering how sweet he had been…

" _I feel the love_

 _And I feel it burn_

 _Down this river every turn_

 _Hope is a four letter word_

 _Make that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I, feel something so wrong_

 _By doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly!_ "

Followed by a flash of two people holding hands, watching a sunset with the same music playing through…

"I love you…" Both said smiling

"-, Aww since when did ya get so sweet huh?" The girl nudged playfully

" _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _But baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_ " She began to sing

" _Baby I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _Baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Baby I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_ " He smiled

They stared at each other with eyes locked, closer and closer…

The scene wasn't continued but replaced with another more different and distant

"-I'm so sorry…" Sadness filled the scene; a girl with pale blonde hair was fading into dust with a final smile to the world. Four blurred out mechs mourning, the song played through once more followed by a flash of a glowing blue crystal shard and a blurry scene

* * *

Silver had her optics wide and frame shaking as she woke up in the middle of recharge; she went to the bathroom to find herself with hair sticking out in every direction, optics sore under the bright blue visor, her frame trembling, and skin sweaty and pale. For a second she knew it was one of her nightmares, they were odd but at the same time she felt so happy but broken during it. She felt so divided with her feelings, sighing she straightened herself and began to fix the mess she looked like now

Taking her visor off, she looked at bathroom mirror to see her blue orbs once again. Scrap, those cons.. She thought as she looked at her own optics with disgust, Silver hated her optics nether than anyone could think of. It may seem weird but every time she looked at it she felt she was staring back at a complete stranger

She looked at her bright blue visor noticing there was a slight crack, she sighed knowing it was another one of those long nights…


	4. Chapter 3:Past Horrors, Present Troubles

**Chapter 3: Past Horrors and Present Troubles**

* * *

Prowl woke up in the middle of recharge to be disturbed, he looked at the nearby wall clock that hung on the garage wall to see it was 11:35 in the middle of the night. Sounds of Silver playing her Xbox in the living room were clearly heard apparently it has been a few hours since the move and by the looks of the place the teen had cleaned up things and made the place suitable and more homey, Prowl sighed switching to his holoform.

His holoform apparently looked like a guy in his mid twenties, black slightly messy spiked hair, golden bland cold irises and peachy skin. He currently wore a black and white polo which was rolled up on the sleeves and dark blue formal but jeans like pants; both were paired with a signature neon blue tie with hung along with the polo.

Prowl began to tread out of the garage and into the living room to see Silver extremely focused on the TV screen with the Xbox controller at her hand playing, by the looks of it Prowl knew Silver was currently frustrated but the question was

 _Why are you frustrated this time Silv, hmm? What's bothering you?_ Prowl looked at Silver who's attention fully focused on the screen, ignoring or not even noticing Prowl's presence

Silver didn't mind Prowl even though she knew he was just there behind her watching she felt utterly frustrated on her dream, she hadn't gotten a proper recharge since it came off. Tossing and turning although out Silver sensed the slightest of things or movements like a distraction which cut her recharge short every second

"Shouldn't you be at _recharge_?" Prowl said with a stern voice clearly emphasizing the word 'recharge', for a second Silver knew he was in his holoform with a slight scowl. Silver couldn't help but bite her tongue pressured once more

"I already know that Prowler" Silver rolled her optics continuing to play with the Xbox

"Then why are you not _currently in_ recharge"

"Femmes got their own businesses" Silver sassed a little, pissed on her current state

Prowl flinched slightly and sighed "Fine, then no cup of coffee every morning for two weeks if you continue to do this"

Silver stopped playing the Xbox and looked at Prowl with a grin "Yeah right Prowler, like ya going to do that" Silver chuckled lightly, Prowl raised an optic ridge and folded his arms "Wait. You're serious?" Silver asked bewilderedly looking at Prowl with the xbox game paused

Silver thought of the idea on waking up and not taking a cup of coffee along with breakfast, she thought it was insane and Prowl knew Silver wouldn't be more than pissed or freaked out if she didn't receive her normal daily dose of coffee at the morning

Prowl nodded simply, Silver immediately shut off and fixed up the Xbox madly fast and began to go upstairs "Fine. I'll play by Prowler, but if you take away my cup you're good to go on the I-just-died-list" Silver's gaze hardened and left off

Prowl couldn't help to chuckle lightly at what Silver did, he propped himself at the couch and tittered with his laptop. For a few minutes Prowl stopped tittering and scoffed, apparently he remembered something he knew he shouldn't

Every time Prowl looked at Silver, he'd remember someone special he once had. Someone from a far distant past that'd make his spark tug slightly, someone he had regretted to shut out the most. Many have called the previous tactician uptight and have a 'sealed out label' on his emotions to everyone but before that Prowl was something else farther than that.

The very name was _Stellace_ the name had often caught Prowl off his guard every single nano click, the tactician would scowl or be pissed in the current mention but on the other side he'd feel regret slightly and his spark tug through still he'd prefer to stay blank and blunt about it. Now who is Stellace exactly?

Stellace or Prowl often referred as Stella apparently was a partly cybertronian and mechanical hybrid from Orleen, who played the gladiatorial pits of Kaon with a sadistic hint of amusement added with a little bit of charm which surprised most of anyone to see her at first sight but as said mostly don't be fooled by her appearance. She grew up under the wing of the terror twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; Stellace apparently was shipped from Orleen to Cybertron somehow kidnapped when she was just a youngling forced in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon for entertainment just like the twins themselves. Prowl often found Stellace odd of the being sort of like Silver but just like Silver-Stellace or Stella- was the unusual little beam of light towards of things.

And apparently this unusual little beam of light would shine out the tactician's little wild side, the side where things go crazy. Blurr would be on the run for the department of recklessness along with the twins, turns out this side is where the calm, composed, strict-protocol-following mech barely exists.

Prowl smirked slightly as he began to file things up on his laptop, after a minute or two his smirk dissolved as he stumbled upon. It wasn't pleasant at all to see it

It was another alert on his radar, at least it wasn't cons; less worse than cons for Prowl's taste but still tainted, he never wanted to be involved with any of these cybertronians. After the separation incident with them, he'd decided it was his chance to slip off and never get involved.

Prowl found himself frustrated at every nano click that struck, it pressured him to see memories of her who was gone and they reminded Prowl almost every single time a random memory with her would pop up and play dulling and shattering him

Prowl presumed that for them he might be offline in their sense but Prowl himself he knew he was here alive and trying not to make the worst befall on Silver making sure she wouldn't end like how Stellace did.

Practically they would say he was on the edge but Prowl didn't care a single spec of it, he didn't want any affiliation with the war; not after being traumatized on what happened to Stellace and Prowl didn't like it or even admitting the trouble of his own

 _I'd be amused; Blurr would have a run to the department of recklessness if he'd see this_ He thought as he read though a random file he had hacked from earth's teeny government with ease, the article was about an attack on special delivery cargo which ends were truly cybertronian but as a cover up the organics explained it as a terrorist attack.

 _What a typical cover up, huh this sector's government surely won't stop to amuse me_ Prowl thought as he began to scroll more at the article

* * *

Silver nearly choked her spit on what the newspaper article she held was talking about, the article was priceless and amusing to the teen she couldn't help to chuckle a little

"A road ruckus on Mission City involving an unidentified aqua blue custom convertible with black and white custom decals, bright yellow Lamborghini Gallardo with black custom decals and a couple of unidentified dark purple cars, huh?" Silver read the article aloud as she tried to think through, for her view the road ruckus or disaster at Mission City isn't any ordinary one with the cars described in the article and how much pit it ended up

"Definitely not an ordinary 'road ruckus' at all" she sighed knowing it would be no other than Blurr, a small shot of hope soared little on the article for Silver. She hadn't seen the speedster since the last involvement she and Prowl had with 'cons and it definitely didn't end well, Blurr and Silver were likely bro and sis together and with the two around Prowl they'd create a disaster of all sorts

Blurr and Prowl apparently had known each other like well a long time as Silver knew, Blurr met Silver because of him or something that accidentally deemed Prowl going strict.

Silver couldn't help but smile stupidly remembering how they actually met in the crowd unintentionally first glance but it wasn't the full story yet it was longer still it was the most ever memorable oddest sight

* * *

A certain blonde teen stood on the platform of a club waiting for the event to start; she leaned slightly at the railing of the platform. She was barely visible in the crowd at the current platform she stood on, her head cocked at the crowd bellow. The platform was surely high but not too high, she wasn't much seen as said since there was no lighting on her making her sensors on high

She wore a neck high black sleeveless top along with a long loose white unbuttoned vest, white fingerless gloves which had slight gold details, denim shorts, black and white high socks and a pair of silvery black sneakers. Her optics weren't masked by a pair of shades but lightly disguised by a pair of purple contacts, her blonde hair was wild and free but it wasn't pure blonde at all since of the temporary metallic silver streaks found at it

She looked down bellow, she was aware for a second few of the crowd seem to see her leaning at the railing with their heads tilted slightly but she couldn't help shudder since she felt the most oddest pair of eyes were staring was electric bright blue, backing off the railing she got back to her position where her DJ equipment stood ready to use

"Tonight! In our five star, one and only Le Strange Nightingale Club!" The MC's voice boomed as the crowd applauded

"Now serving as tonight's gigs DJ! She's _the_ swag, _the_ heartbreaker with charmin' deception tha'll make ya go damn and tha one n' only bad girl with the streaks! New York's finest DJ in tha' block from Paris to here… Can you guess who she is people!? Huh!?"

"Silverstreak! Silverstreak! Silverstreak!" The crowd chanted, there were roars, cheers, claps and erupting voices

 **I want you to Know by Zedd, feat. Seleana Gomez**

A teeny smile crept on the teen's lips from the platform she stood on as she readied herself to be called

"Presentin'… Tonight's DJ for this gig! SillvvverrrStreak!" At cue of the MC, the platform she stood on was aimed by a bright spotlight showing the teen one hand on her hip and the other on her headpiece microphone creating a sweet pose alongside it 'I want you to know by Zedd' played that made crowd go wild at the entrance. Silver had a sweet fierce smile as the crowd chanted her name with cheers

"That's it, Yeah! Why don't we get this party started people!" She exclaimed, switching a few things on the DJ equipment in front of her on the platform

Whipping her head, Silver saw a teen that looked like her age at the vast wild crowd apparently he was the one who stood out from everyone else noticeably. He had jet black hair which had slight neon blue on tips, pale skin, brilliant electric blue eyes and a cocky smirk giving him a charming appearance that any girl would swoon for;

He had his hands at the pockets of his electric blue jacket which had one black horizontal stripe on his left, he wore alongside the jacket were dark blue jeans, black sneakers and a pair of head phones hanging at his neck. The guy obviously smirked at Silver which made her simply roll her optics

 _Sheesh, Amateurs lookin' a way to trip tha' DJ. That ain't gonna work for me the famous Silverstreak, glitched up imbeciles_ Silver thought dismissively as she began to remix the song with a series of, the crowd went slightly wild

"Silverstreak! Silverstreak! Silverstreak! Silverstreak!" The crowd roared as everyone stepped at the club's dance floor "Listen up! Tho' wants ta party all nigh' to da beat?" Silver exclaimed slightly raising the volume of the music, the crowd simply roared

"Yeah that's wha' I'm talkin' 'bout!" Silver winked absently as the crowd whooped, she couldn't help but smirk lightly

 _Prowler would probably be at panic fest if he saw this heh he wouldn't mind would he? After tha' high pay maybe..?_ She thought lightly

"Then let's levelll it up! People, whoo!" She exclaimed as turned on her microphone headpiece and began to sing lightly along the remixed song, she began to dance to the beat while tittering with the dj equipment

The crowd went extreme, people feasted the club's dance floor with everyone else partying like wild; either high or not they were out crazy and the club's lights followed the beat. This apparently was Silverstreak, the teenager who has the swag and style, every club's heartbreaker dj with the most unique style in remixing that makes everyone go wild or high and almost every club or event wanted to hire her with a dastardly high pay that'd shock you

Even through Silver never ever told Prowl about her little talent because the gold and black Ferrari didn't like the idea of it and Silver knew Prowl would restrict her or confiscate her little entertainment boring the teen out since she didn't attended any high school like people on her age but neither less Silver wanted to and Prowl didn't since he'd be concern this and other that, the idea made the blonde teen roll her optics or scoff simply

Little did she know the same cocky guy would be someone of the important cause…

* * *

Going back to the road ruckus, Silver knew the dark purple cars definitely posed as the cons while for the golden yellow Ferrari; she didn't have a slight idea on who the heck would it be. Could be cons or something else but she'd doubt it was a con so whoever this might be as Silver knew barely cares but she actually does through Silver didn't want to admit

 _Mission City? That place seems near like a block or state away alright why does the Lamborghini seem to distract the picture? Man, what is it it's on the very tip of my glossa!_ Silver began to think through her head but the Lamborghini had slightly bugged her in some way, a familiar way but what the pit was it? Silver shrugged leaning slightly at the pile of pillows on her queen sized bed

"For all the places in earth, why Mission City? A yellow Lamborghini, why in Primus that it seems to link up or click on something!? This is insane, I'm probably frying my processor so bad if Prowl would have heard me" Silver muttered pulling her covers up slightly, she checked the time on her chronometer to see ten minutes had passed since Prowl dismissed her from the little game in the Xbox since it was oh so late at night and needed recharge as he advised

But recharge wasn't the answer to anything on her case, the teeny little dream or nightmare she received a few hours ago was plaguing her head and every time she closed her eyes the scene seems to go on. Silver shivered at the thoughts of it, Silver sighed trying to distract herself as she resumed checking the article even more

 _Blurr, hah I can't believe he's alive, now how'd am I suppose to locate him? Prowler might disagree through at my silly idea_ Silver thought wistfully, she wanted to see Blurr but of course she knew to not better get ahead of herself or Prowl would be furious Pit like furious

Silver felt her spine trickle slightly at the thought of Prowl angry, the last time he was angry or as Silver recalled she didn't like the outcomes and alongside it were disciplinary things like no coffee at the morning or the worst was she needed to practice all day about all of the five servos of doom or cybertronian martial arts which had deemed to be exhausting

Silver needed a plan no apparently she was serious at this, she didn't want the bot who felt like a real brother to her to be out there. No, she didn't like the idea after all. Slightly ruffling her hair Silver knew she can't do anything yet she needed a plan but she was exhausted and her systems seem to drift off slightly critically in need of recharge still refusing but she had no choice with her systems falling into recharge

* * *

It was 1:00 AM already and Prowl had finished his business in clearing a few things in his laptop, he had apparently had found a lot of useful data and cleared a few things. Not any ordinary data as others may think, more likely top secret articles and files which involved cybertronians; more specifically events intriguing ones which the human government had tried to patch up which almost unmistakably failed for a few

Sure some articles had pissed the tactician but along the bad news he had mostly received there were some good ones, _Guess you take the good along with the bad_ Prowl thought scoffing at the screen, finalizing and organizing a few things and data at the laptop.

Apparently Prowl came to know Blurr was alive, Blurr and Prowl had known each other as buds back before the war actually started where Prowl wasn't the uptight known tactician at Autobot ranks but he was a simple law enforcer who lived at Praxus and before that there were few other things, he himself found himself partially part timely training as a cyber ninja but he never had completed his course

Prowl met Blurr because of the ruckus he got himself accidentally 'involved in' or as he apparently said himself but he of course got away with it thanks for his reputation or being the fastest cybertronian and be able to win the Ibex Cup 17 times on a row with no loss and not to mention his credits or shanix which sorta saved him or helped in bailing him out, he alongside Barricade or his partner back then in his enforcer days in the golden age. It seems quite impossible as everyone may think of that Barricade and Prowl had worked alongside each other before the war as enforcers but Prowl truly remembers everything clearly like things had simply happened yesterday, all changed when war landed everything did.

The fall of Praxus and the day sides known as Autobot and Decepticons arose these were times when cybertron fell at risk along with its citizens, Prowl never apparently wanted to be involved at the first place but later he did took it but for Blurr's case he never choose a faction or ran off planet hiding away as Prowl thinks since Blurr never exactly told anything and apparently it wasn't certain since only Blurr himself would be the one to give the certain answer

Going back apparently the article he found about Blurr involved recklessness as always, the tactician couldn't help but smirk slightly. An article about a road ruckus at mission city and as predicted by the tactician himself if Silver saw Blurr and knew about the article certainly Silver would whack the speedster at the helm hard, scrolling down the article Prowl had found out other cybertronians were involved and it wasn't clearly that good since they're Decepticons and an Autobot which wasn't any good news to Prowl that much

Also at the thought of Silver, Prowl couldn't help to think of none other than Stellace. Prowl snapped his thoughts at the time of it, he didn't want Stellace to drift at his processors whenever he thought of Silver who is a different person.

 _Mustn't I distract myself about her, how many times do I need to remind myself?_ Prowl mentally smacked himself and continued to read the article dissolving the little details trying to distact himself once more but it didn't help at all

Sunstreaker or presumed to be Sunstreaker was the yellow Lamborghini, dark purple cars were the cons and the aqua unidentified convertible would precisely be Blurr certainly. By the mention of Sunstreaker had tipped the scales of the thoughts of Stellace's fate at Prowl's head which made him grit his denta frustrated slightly, memories of her gone seem to override his processor slightly making the present time seem to stop…

* * *

 **~Bold = Praxian/Polyhexian~**

…

"Prowl?" a small human like organic peeked at the door looking for the mech, through she looked like human she isn't any near a bit from that. Her bright blonde locks hung loose, blue eyes peeking with a slight glint of mischievousness, blue cat ears twitching lightly, she wore a neck high black sleeveless top along with a white tulle skirt

" **Oh come on Prowler I had enough of data pads it's boring!** " She exclaimed in Praxian catching Prowl's attention, he apparently was too busy at the datapad he was holding

She walked towards Prowl's desk, arms crossed she huffed lightly " **Then why not bug the twins?** " Prowl said redirecting his focus back to the data pad he held making the hybrid roll her optics " **You're boring and I'm bored already. I can't bug the twins since they're busy with somethin' plus they send me here so you could 'watch' after me** " Stellace's cat like ears folded slightly as her shoulders drooped

"I'm far too busy to watch you Stella, last time I checked the twins didn't send a note about me exactly watching you" Stellace's cat like ears twitched at the mention of Prowl not watching her, she knew the twins told her that they send a note to him and Stellace knew the twins never lied to her unless it was payback for something she did but the hybrid herself remembered she hadn't done anything bad or prank them, yet…

"Well whatever with the note, Streaker sent me here exactly along with Sides' approval maybe you still haven't checked things properly Prowler" A slight grin crept on her face; the black and white enforcer couldn't help but scoff at the nickname lightly. He found himself slightly used to it since Stellace wouldn't stop calling him like that but no matter how many times he tried to correct her it just didn't work

…

"Aww! Please Prowl can I come?" the hybrid pleaded as she stood on the tactician's desk kneeling and her cat like ears folded, the black and white enforcer couldn't help but roll his optics "The twins said no, so clearly no Stella" Prowl said gruffly

"But I'm bored! I want to go back to Kaon and chop some mechs or go back tha' da gladiatorial place! My claws are already itching ta do it" Stellace exclaimed bored "You can't go back, I'm stuck with babysitting you until the twins stabilize things" Prowl tried to explain but ever so the hybrid was stubborn and didn't listen with her cat like ears folded back "Stabilize whut? Can you at least tell me?" She asked glaring lightly at him "It's none of your concern Stella" Prowl muttered audible enough for her to hear

" **Boring how great, I'm stuck with enforcer mech here until Streaker and Sides are done with whatever they're doing** " Stellace exclaimed in Polyhexian as she sat on the corner ledge of Prowl's desk, legs dangling slightly. The enforcer just looked at the hybrid unable to understand what she said in Polyhexian as he presumed; he simply shrugged it off and commed his field partner to come to his office for something important.

* * *

The tactician himself gritted his denta at the process; he had to admit flashbacks weren't his thing. Reminiscing what was gone always brought back pain and regret at the present as he always knew, a slight side of him couldn't help smirk lightly and the other part felt regret and pain.

Prowl shook his head shaking out of his dazed self from the memory burst and sighed lightly frustrated at the sudden burst of memory, he needed to calm himself. Taking a deep breath, he shut down the laptop calming his processor's mind and thoughts in the process of trying to pull himself together.

He trudged upstairs making sure Silver's asleep and fine, peeking at the door Prowl saw Silver sleeping comfortably, he found himself smiling lightly "Sweet dreams, Silv" Prowl whispered as he shut the door gently


	5. Chapter 4: Forgotten Fragments

**Chapter 4: Forgotten Fragments**

* * *

It was 10:30 in the morning the local neighborhood was simple certainly up to something but the quiet place didn't offer much amusement nor sight she wished to see, sighing simply Silver could only reminisce the previous memories she'd randomly browse through. Apparently it had been a day or two since the move and the blonde haired teen had found herself in the edge of very boredom itself, being trapped in the very house itself and Prowl being the usual protective and precautionary matter.

Currently the teen wasn't amused of anything, even the usual blue visor or pair of shades wasn't there even though Prowl had warned her about her optics. Her optics were a mixed shade of aqua blue and other hues of it, Silver found herself standing out like a sore thumb at the fact of it and of course the teen could also admit how she hated to stand out

At the time currently passing and had already passed for Silver, there weren't any exciting things or occurring things yet to happen, basically there was nothing else but plain.

Silver tilted her head to the window; she looked at the small far too casual view which she had found boredom in looking at, leaving a slightly tasteless touch to her very own glossa. She found it sort of old to see the same old peaceful and partially quiet view she was currently looking at, things weren't the same old way she was used to be.

The sight of the glimmering city, cars zooming through the freeways, buildings in sky high heights and the shimmery billboards or advertisements were only to be left someplace else in the past, Silver would admit she loved the view of the city itself

Silver's curiosity would come and peek through the high balcony on the luxury apartment place during night time looking down at the things occurring below her, those times Blurr and her would sometimes talk or either hangout at the same said high balcony while awing the city-scape or the time Silver would be slightly disturbed either troubled in her processor she'd look at the sight before her and relax

The sweet long gone memories that felt like yesterday were long out to be left in the long distant past, now in the current present things seem to go through slowly bland and boring. There was no Blurr present to uplift things, no DJ requests, no friends or anybody else to bug or extra cash left to waste in the mall. Neighbors weren't much a charm to maybe go say hi to for Silver, it wasn't much her taste or in the mood to do such thing

A troubled sigh could only escape her lips as she tore her gaze away from the window fuming slightly as the memory flash brought her a slight mood in disgust, shuffling her way downstairs with her arms folded she plopped herself at the blue couch randomly shifting through the television channels with the remote at hand, the channels which contained barely nothing that could even catch the teen's very attention or interest.

 _Politics, food, ranting, celebrities, beauty items, fake products, blah, blah, blah! How much more 'humane' scrap is there to be? Fools trying to amuse themselves not noticing they're already making a fool of themselves and other people, how much more of this and that?_

Silver could only scoff lightly at the thought; she loosely used the term 'humane' as far as since she turned into a hybrid or into SSC1618, sure it sounded odd and slightly offending for the teen found herself once human or something close to the very thing before she was introduced to the 'cons and as far as who knows what they tampered as she thought being all those weird knowledge in her head randomly blurting out of who knows where

Silver had found herself troubled utterly with it at the same time confused; it frizzled her processor to find what the cause of it was or why things kept going like this. The same thing replaying over and over like endless infinite space that wouldn't stop unless an action was taken or something

 _It's probably a slagged up programming or additional knowledge added by the cons_ Silver thought precisely

 _ **WRONG!**_ _It's not knowledge, never will it be…_ The teen found her own mind deep down confused with her spark screaming no at her ignorance, she found it stubborn and annoying but Silver couldn't also help her own curiosity to peek through

There was something but maybe not? Maybe it was just my sub consciousness or hallucination or side effect from being SSC1618? Silver thought once more

 _ **WRONG!**_ _Wrong once more!_ Her very spark's will kept saying wrong either way, annoying the teen making her knit her brows lightly

There was a gap or something forgotten… Like a blank space, with nothing but plainness not even a teeny part of special

The teen can't admit but it kept her curious, like being drawn into the light itself

So many theories or logic yet to be explained, no answers or even clues just a single evidence but the question was how do you even actually solve a mystery like this? The teen found her own grip letting go of the TV remote in the process of shutting the TV down as she tilted her head to the ceiling above momentarily, thoughts tangled and dazed out of every strand of thought trying to find the very answer. That's when something clicked within those thoughts hidden all along

"Whenever there's something missing and lost and you desperately need the answers or the truth itself, a sacrifice of pain or great cause is needed by unlocking the locks of what you have forced backwards and facing what is to come to know the very true answer itself…?" The very words could roll on her glossa like sweet caramel with a soft whisper; it was an advice clearly as Silver could see but from whom?

A wave of familiarity could only hit Silver, the sibling like comfort it held, those words of advice that made her burning fiery go off, a true spark who wasn't either Blurr or Prowl since they had far more differences and specialties or such as Silver would place it, it was truly any close to a brother maybe? Yet the same question echoed once more…

 _Who was it?_ Silver could only sigh shaking her head lightly, the advice was useful through there were so many answers and the risk the advice had given would be useful but damaging through the process it was clearly a risky choice

Silver herself had locked away memories of being SSC1618 (Thanks to the unknown knowledge she had, Silver found it useful through weird) and clearly they held a bitter programming to her own self, few glimpses of it alongside the weirder non SSC1618 and much unknown stuff had plagued her dreams for the past days that had moved ever since she and Prowl had moved to their new location

The terrifyingly emotion filled knowledge, scenes and millions of huge data chucks of other unknown 'thing-a-ma-jigs' had been filling Silver every recharge or nap, it made her spine trickle lightly in fear. Swirling emotions had gave the teen the most dazedness ever to be given

 _Why much do things happen like this? So many missing items! Grrr! How much more frustrating!?_ Silver found herself glaring daggers into space hating every nano-click left to know things were left to be unsolved

 _What the heck is even wrong with me? Slag this! What's this logic!? I'm not like this! Maybe I should recheck my systems and find a slagging glitch probably? Or maybe a nice refill of energon would do?_ Silver licked her lips on the thought of energon, the sweet thing wasn't anything like human items or even sugar or better Cybertronian flux but it would do.

 _ **WRONG!**_ And there was it again as the teen could only bite her lower lip lightly, sure she had been starting to hate the way her own heart's thought or rather will which often told her off.

But the fact of her being weird out of character is what Silver found herself in, more flashbacks of weirdness inside her dreams continued to haunt her and it had continuously confused the teen farther more and more. Maybe it was actually the time to unlock the locks of things and face them? Or either run like a coward snake as Silver would cover everything and shut things out becoming SSC1618 once more? A vile taste could only enter Silver's very glossa at the thought of being SSC1618, it made her shiver lightly

SSC1618 or rather known more popularly as The Silver Lightning; the Decepticon's deadliest weapon yet in existence. The assassinator and spy created to adapt and fool anyone of the innocence it seems to have held, the only boundary that held it were a few specifics which were blurry and fuzzy memories that Silver didn't really want to reopen even she was able to but stubbornly the teen at some times would mindlessly paw at the locks, Silver had found it irresistible to not peek through like how a cat became dwindled by a laser pointer as it would seem to be

Shaking her head; frustrated in the process of trying not to fry her very processor. Silver sighed lightly and slouched on the couch, bored and still lightly dazed out of thoughts. It had tempted her to let the locks free and maybe find the answer itself but the risks had made her shiver, no she didn't want being haunted of the things she had done but if Prowl or Blurr was in this situation what would they do? The question trickled the teen's curiosity lightly; composing herself she noticed a stray note on the table in front of her. Cocking her head Silver could raise an eyebrow at it

"Huh, how could I not notice this?" Picking up the neatly folded piece of paper, she unfolded it to reveal a note. A note precisely from Prowl by the looks of the writing and the way it was folded into a very neat clean style

 **Dear Silver,**

 **I'll be out for three cycles or even more probably, for some important business to take care of you may find yourself surprised**

 **Once I'm back. Now you know the rules AND precautionary things, precisely and don't get yourself**

 **In deep trouble once I get back. Care to do not DARE think of anything RECKLESS Silver while I am**

 **Gone momentarily, I repeat once more do not be ever STUBBORN Silver.**

 **-Prowl**

The blonde teen could only find herself face palming at the note itself with a slight sigh escaping her lips

 _Prowler when will you ever stop treating me like a sparkling? Primus! It ALMOST never ends!_ Silver found herself lightly rolling her optics at it; surely the blonde teen hated the fact of Prowl being protective it had certainly annoyed her even though she knew it was for her own good but the black and gold mech at sometime would sometime become too much over precautionary and protective earning a huff and scowl from Silver herself

"I can decide for my own good thank you very much, oh for the sake of…" Silver found herself muttering under her breath vividly cussing at the note Prowl had left her, folding her arms she found herself wondering slightly about the note's message

 _'Surprised once I come back?' Geez, what's even Prowler trying to prove?-_ Pausing her thought Silver's optics could only narrow slightly as realization hit her slightly

 _Unless… he found about Blurr's current location and if he did… Shouldn't he have told me about it?_ Tilting her head lightly with a finger lightly tapping her chin, it was currently obvious that Silver's curiosity had arose more barely for her to contain as more thoughts filled in

 _If then Prowler had found Blurr's location then, but why in Praxus would it take him three or more cycles!? Isn't that outrageous much…?_ For Silver's very reference, three or more cycles have been too much but something was slightly off

 _Oh for the love of Primus, who am I even kidding? He's Prowl and Prowl's not just go out and leave like nothin' unless it's something else for who knows what the heck am I even to care for?_ A slight yawn escaped her lips, tapping the table with her fingers lightly trying to amuse herself out of boredom an idea popped up from her processor out of the blue

 _Locked memories? I'm tempted now, why the pit did I even locked 'em again in the first place? Eh Primus why am so curious? Must I be damned_ Silver paused the thought with a shake of her head lightly

 _Wait! Heck what am I thinking, what about precautions or the aftermath of it? Prowl already warned you about recklessness and the consequences are going to be bad if he found out I did something crazy and reckless._ Silver's self consciousness echoed on her mind, trying to stop herself from doing any thing reckless yet..

 _Precautions and aftermath maybe? Eh precautions and aftermath my aft! Plus Prowl doesn't know anything about this, so it ain't reckless or going to cause trouble at all..._ Rolling her optics ignoring whatever may be in store; carelessly the teen unlocked a random memory file from the pile of locked up unwanted or undecided memories. Time seemed to stop as she was engulfed slightly in the memory

* * *

 _"Hah! In ya face!" A sweet laugh said with a hint of amusement in its voice_

 _"Jou iz cheating, vzery unfvair not to even ztart wvith" Another voice commented, it had a slight German accent_

 _In the simulation room of the nemesis, SSC1618 or Silver stood at a platform pretending to dust her servos as she finished another level of the simulation round with a mischievous smirk to be found on her face. Her optics were glinting behind the black visor which hid her bright blue optics from anyone's sight. The smirk and the glint on her optics added with a slightly cocky expression had been hinting her amusement at the triple changer Decepticon who watched from the controls of the simulation-Blitzwing's expression to the little trick she demonstrated. The tri-faced triple changer had his cold icy expression facing the smirking hybrid which stood on the platform_

 _"Jou know, SSC161-" "It's Silver! Blitz, why do you even call me that? Ya make me look like I'm a stupid drone" she cut Blitzwing off with a slight huff before he could even complete her addressed name, Blitzwing on the other servo found his icy self rolling his very optics while his other's personas screaming at him in his head "Fine, if thzat what jou wish. Silver, now if jou would care to exzplain thiz?" Blitzwing showed the hybrid a comparison of the previous level and the level she finished on screen facing her_

 _Silver could only tilt her head lightly at the comparison; she found no difference in it except for the part that she was slightly sadistic on the previous level rather enthusiastic on the one she just finished in a few nano-clicks ago "Eh, I see no difference at all and what am I even supposed to explain now?" The hybrid could only shrug at it; Blitzwing found himself sighing at the teen slightly. Was it just him or the teen didn't notice the fact that she was used Crystalocution and Metallikato? He'd have to ask Soundwave for clarity if he just added it on her memory files or it was something else_

 _"Never mind…" Blitzwing muttered audible enough for the teen, who only blinked in her own confusion of the Triple changer mech's response "Is simulation leveling finished for today?" Silver quickly changed the subject with her smirk and cocky attitude dissolving quickly replaced with a sweet smile "Completely, if you ask" A new voice entered the simulation room, cocking her head at the right side of the room to see the black cyber cat or specifically a_ _Photovoltaic pussycat_ _; no doubt it would be Ravage. Blitzwing simply nodded as he began to power down the simulation room's special mode for Silver_

 _"Oh then what's next?" A slight grin crept up on her face; Silver at the moment was amused lightly. Little did the teen know the programming of SSC1618 was kicking in and Blitzwing had known it instantly with the hint of her grin and being somewhat sadistic? No it wasn't any ordinary cheeky grin the hybrid flashed at him, it had a hint of sadistic humor as he'd place it in some sort. With a shake of his helm he left the room to leave the two to their own business_

 _"Nothing's next on the list for now, take it as you're free time" the cat con said leaving the simulation room, the teen shrugged and got off the platform she stood on, proceeding to walk off the nemesis's very hallways bored out of her wits_

 _Deep in the midst of the night a figure stood at the launch pad of the nemesis, a slight glint was to be found on her optics and there was no black visor to hide it. The moon shone above the figure revealing the one and only SSC1618 standing on the cockpit staring above the stars and moon above her. Her blue optics wide with wonder, she stared at them like there was no tomorrow left to spare. A pair of headphones was slipped on her audios as she stared at the night sky as she paced slightly, it wasn't her first time slipping off and coming at the launch pad during midnight to stare at the deep dark sky._

 _Unlike most people who'd drift off to their own berth for recharge after a long day not bothering to look at the night sky or do anything else for they were missing their recharge for another busy day of tomorrow unless they had important ordered tasks to finish like the usual would do, Silver wouldn't for she wasn't like most people or cybertronian out there_

 _As far Silver had known in her own, no one had even noticed her slip out after the multiple times she had done it and no one had even suspected a single bit yet... Being SSC1618 was no joke either way being the con's destructive weapon slash also spy was a rough road to tread, sure the teen hated it purely with being tortured and experimented afterwards altering the original you as Silver had placed it. Of course escaping and rebellion was not the best choice of all knowing the exact consequences, forcing her to be in limbo as well their weapon_

 _Almost everyone would be in recharge as Silver had to place it during the current time, it was the perfect opportunity to be alone and stare peacefully at the night sky as she would wander in her mind. Silver found her fist in a tight clench, through the rage of she was pitted in forcefully. Gritting her denta she increased the volume of her headphones trying to relax switching her playlist_

 _"You seem to be troubled?" Silver nearly jumped at the question, she turned around to see Barricade; she sighed in relief "Damn! Cade don't do that to me, you make me think you're some other mech ready to creep the pit out of me!" Silver huffed turning the volume of her headphones to a lower volume, the black and white con only chuckled lightly at the teen's protest which he found adorable, he didn't want to admit but surely what that the cons said about her being adorable when she protests was somewhat true "Anywho, what tha' pit are you even doing here?"_

 _"I should be the one asking that if you ask me" Barricade could only eye the teen slightly suspicious, who gave him the 'I-asked-first-so-don't-resent-the-question-look' as he'd place it "Aww come on 'Cade, I asked first now you're avoiding it and sending it back" The teen glared lightly with a hint of playfulness in it "Fine, Frenzy found you sneaking out of the hallways a few nano-clicks ago and so on I followed you out here. Happy?" Silver found herself rolling her optics; it actually had become a habit recently and annoyed most of the cons "Now answer this, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Not to mention alone?" the black and white mech asked, clearly emphasizing the 'alone' part in his question_

 _"Right, I'm out here staring at the moon and stars stuff in the sky obviously captain obvious and I'm listening to music trying to clear my helm stuff!" The teen found herself waving her hands in pretend of surrender which made Barricade lift an optic ridge at her slightly suspicious of the teen "Hey! It's not like I can FLY and escape away and do I have an idea of cybertronian tech well no if you count damn datapads or jump down there and maybe end up as splat even if I'm made out of damn metal I'd have a pool of blue stuff leaking to death, I already know the consequences Cade! Man, when will you ever believe me?" Silver ranted slightly with a sheepishly sarcastic expression mixed with a slight scowl_

 _"You can actually FLY if you ask me and good, you know the consequences" Barricade quietly stated, Silver blinked in confusion "Alright… Now you lost me with that" she sighed in defeat continuing to gaze at the moon_

 _"Ah, Soundwave hadn't told you yet? Shame, going back to the first question that you haven't answered… You're troubled aren't you?" Silver blinked and glared at a random direction for a few kliks with her arms folded at her chest, the black and white con already knew the answer precisely by how she reacted._

 _Silver for Barricade was mostly predictable for him but the confusing part was whenever she's serious or toying around, most cons knew her deceptive aura after all, being to have the reputation of SSC1618 and being SSC meant like a sort of pretender partly spy and not to mention assassination weapon but Silver's case was different since of her being modified and wasn't truly cybertronian to even begin with_

 _"It's not your business to even bother Cade" Silver muttered audible enough for Barricade to hear, Silver didn't truly want to talk things either way the teen found it unnecessary with everyone else and especially if it was Barricade_

 _"It is, for it's my job to make sure you still have sanity to spare as SSC1618 and be able to function and work properly" Barricade glared at Silver who only rolled her optics and scowled at the black and white con "Right… Of course, Cade it's your job. Yeah job right, how can you even do less" sarcasm laced her words hinting slight rage was budding in_

 _"Whenever there's something missing and lost and you desperately need the answers or the truth itself, a sacrifice of pain or great cause is needed by unlocking the locks of what you have forced backwards and facing what is to come to know the very true answer itself…" Barricade muttered audible enough for the teen to hear, Silver could only tilt her head as her slight rage slowly dissolved and was replaced with her peeing curiosity_

 _"What?" She blinked in confusion looking slightly curious, Barricade chuckled lightly at it "You know can I ask why you even tilt you're head almost every time? You know it doesn't fit actually… Or are you trying to make yourself adorable Silv?" Barricade joked, he had noticed how it became a habit of the hybrid and he also noticed Soundwave sort of did the same thing on Megatron except his expressions were hidden by the old pitch black face visor that the decepticon TIC wore all the time and Silver on the other servo had more after effects added with the blue orbs that stared with curiosity._

 _The con couldn't help burst out laughing, sure Cade had found it slightly adorable so did Blitzwing who first told Cade (Of course it included ranting) on how she did it "I am not! Seriously Cade?! First Blitzwing and the Casettes, then now you find me adorable? Hey! I'm even not supposed to be adorable Cade!" Silver huffed in response with a scowl_

 _"Right… Whenever there's something missing and lost and you desperately need the answers or the truth itself, a sacrifice of pain or great cause is needed by unlocking the locks of what you have forced backwards and facing what is to come to know the very true answer itself…" He repeated his previous statement once more, slightly annoyed of the teen "Find out the meaning of it, you'd probably clear you're processor and get back inside before anyone is bound to see you out know the consequences Silv" He said softly and left, Silver continued to gaze at the night sky with her eyebrows knitted slightly_

 _"Sure Cade, I'd be able to save that for later…" She whispered to herself with a teeny smile and took a one last glace to the night sky and left the launch pad with her mind trying to solve the little message with a cheeky grin_

* * *

It was everything she lastly wanted to see, the taste of sweet yet bitter memories had mixed all together even through it was just a slight memory it had simply boosted a huge amount of sense yet there was more to be seen and Silver hadn't set in mind

"Whenever there's something missing and lost and you desperately need the answers or the truth itself, a sacrifice of pain or great cause is needed by unlocking the locks of what you have forced backwards and facing what is to come to know the very true answer itself… Thank you very much for the advice bro" A soft chuckle escaped her lips with a slight sigh as she leaned on the couch she sat on bored slightly

Confusing thoughts began to swirl in her very mind which set Silver lightly in daze. _Who knew I had something hidden from the cons yet why did I even lock almost all of them or specifically the memories? Or was it me actually? Plus what was or who was SSC1618, is it me or something else?_ Shaking her head, Silver paused the thought partially

 _That wouldn't happen but the question is did I really hate them purely?_


End file.
